Rorke Sandman
"We are not few, we're many. We are more powerful and advanced than you might have think. We have influences around the globe. We have many territories and we have more funding. When the time's come, WE WILL start the global conflict and WE WILL BE TAKING THE ENTIRE WORLD AS OURS!" -Rorke Sandman before the Battle of Washington. Rorke Sandman is the main antagonist in Call of Duty: Neverending Wars franchise. He is the leader of the extremely powerful terrorist organization, the Atlas State of Nationalism. Biography Past Rorke was born in San Francisco, California, United States in a poorer area. His father worked for a criminal organization as a drug dealer whereas his mother worked as a bartender. Rorke himself had a good relationship with both of his parents as claimed by General Simon in the mission "Operation Sandman". When he was still young, he was very willingly to help his father to sell drugs. As his family couldn't afford sending him to school, both of his parents will take some of their extra times to teach Rorke English and will use their photostat machine to photostat a paper for Rorke in order to test him. He usually scored above 80 which made his father to feel proud for his son. He was first arrested by local police at the age of 10 with his father for selling "inappropriate flour" to a family. But he was eventually released 5 weeks later while his father was sentenced to 15 years behind bars. Thus, he began to independently sell drugs and 15% of his income were taxed monthly by the criminal organization that his father had apparently worked for. Joining Atlas When he was around 14, when he was selling drugs to a person on the street, a police officer spotted him selling drugs and chased him. He managed to escaped the police soon after but his client was arrested. He felt absolutely regretted for causing his client to be arrested. As the police managed to track his house, they went to his house at night. They approached his house and knocked the door. His mother opened the door for them and the police officer identified themselves and they claimed that they were here to see Rorke. Rorke suddenly became alerted and he immediately exited his house through the backdoor. The police officers spotted him and they began chasing him. Rorke ran tirelessly trying to escape the officers. Soon, he ran to a dead end and the officers had already surrounded him. However, someone had thrown a flash grenade at them and when it imploded, it caused them to go temporarily blind. Soon when Rorke had recovered his vision, he found out that the police officers had already been beaten. Then, several soldier-looking people approached him and took him away. He tried to resist them but he was eventually knocked out. Rorke woke up and then found himself in a unfamiliar place. He became so afraid and screamed for help. Then, a person entered a room and tried to calm him that and he told him that they're actually trying to help him. Rorke didn't believe it and continued to claim that they're kidnapping him. The guard became speechless and summoned his 'boss'. The 'boss' arrived and calmly told Rorke that he's going to be alright. Rorke still didn't believe it and said that he's a liar and he's a kidnapper. The 'boss' told Rorke that his mother had been detained by the police and she'll be interrogated by the police officers and he had hired some of his henchmen to rescue both his parents.